


Often

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bantering, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Smut, Summer Vacation, Teasing, occasional ooc characters, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen did not have sexual tension with Jon Stark, no matter what her friends said. He was rude, arrogant and way too judgy for her taste.But when he somehow manages to weasel himself into joining her and her group of friends on their trip to Dragonstone, sparks fly and old unresolved feelings rise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very rough and unedited result of writer's block on another fic

The heels of Daenerys Targaryen's sleek black Louboutins clicked off the marble floors of Syāya. Syāya was a very high-end restaurant which was under the endless chain of hotels and restaurants owned by her family. She was meeting her best friend, Talisa, there and she was already late.

"Ms. Targaryen, good afternoon. How may I be of any use to you today?" The restaurant's host asked when he saw her. A fake smile plastered on his long face. 

"I'm meeting a friend of mine. Ms. Maegyr? Can you take me to her?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way Ma'am." The man led her up the stairs to Talisa, and Daenerys saw her best friend of 8 years didn't look as annoyed as she normally did when Daenerys was late. Which was often. What? She was a very busy woman.

"I know, I know. I'm late. But I really needed to finish writing this proposal then I got a call from one of-"

"No, no. It's fine. Really, you're not even _that_ late." Talisa smiled. "I've already ordered for us. I got you your favourite, Cajun Seafood pasta and got us a bottle of Aloft Cabernet Sauvignon.”

Daenerys took off her sunglasses and shooed the host who quickly bowed his head and walked away.

"I'm 45 minutes late Talisa. That's really late," Daenerys smiled sitting across Talisa. "You normally give me an ugly look and make me put $100 into the sin jar. And you hate my wine choices, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing. I just understand you're a very busy and hard working woman. You're so smart, and caring, and kind, and brilliant! I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend!" Talisa cooed.

"Okay, out with it. What do you want?" Daenerys rolled her eyes as a waitress served them.

"Can't I just compliment my super, amazing best friend? And that dress looks amazing on you! And your hair is-"

"Talisa, stop!" Daenerys laughed. "Just tell me what you want."

"Okay, but it's a really small thing, like so small-"

"Talisa!"

"Okay, you know our trip to Dragonstone with the gang?"

Daenerys nodded. This weekend she and a couple of friends were heading to Dragonstone, a private island just off the coast of Hawaii, which was owned by her family. They were planning to stay there for 4 weeks and Daenerys had been waiting for this for months. 4 weeks of no paperwork, 4 weeks of peace and 4 weeks of fun with her friends. The Targaryen hadn't had a lot of that recently. Being the youngest CFO of a fortune 500 company was no walk in the park. She hardly had time for anything. Not even her closest friends, that's why she had planned this getaway. So everyone could catch up and she could finally relax. Maybe even get laid.

"Well, Robb and I- mostly Robb actually but I mean- I also agree. We were wondering if erm, Jon could come with?" Talisa asked.

"What? No!"

"But Dany-"

"I don't know if I could take 4 whole weeks with that man, Talisa. I'll probably strangle him on the way there."

"Oh, come on" Talisa began. "Jon isn't that bad." She said with her most pleading tone of voice.

Daenerys sighed heavily, "I'll agree, Jon isn't that bad, but only in small doses. 4 whole weeks would either give me a heart attack or land me in jail for attempted murder.”

Talisa couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, "Come on Dany. He's just started his fourth book and he needs inspiration. And maybe the two of you will finally do something about all that thick sexual chemistry-"

"I do not have sexual chemistry with Jon Stark!" Daenerys all but shouted.

"Okay, okay. Don't swallow me!" Talisa joked raising her hands in surrender. "But maybe if I knew the real reason you disliked Jon so much, I'd believe you"

"He's rude! He's arrogant! And super judgy!"

"Rude? Daenerys, Jon the sweetest man I know! Sweeter than Robb even! And that man doesn't have an arrogant bone in his bones! And he's not judgy, he's just quiet, and reserved" Talisa laughed, defending Jon.

Daenerys folded her arms and sighed loudly, "Fine, he can come. But he better stay 10 feet away from me at all times.”

"Yes!" Talisa squealed getting up to hug Daenerys, "I love you, I love you! I love you!"

"You owe me big time," She groaned. "And you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She added when Talisa went back to her chair. "This is going to be torture for me. A whole 4 weeks around that man, gods, just take me now."

Talisa just laughed and shook her head. Daenerys was being very dramatic! And Talisa knew exactly what she was getting herself into. She just wished she was a fly on the wall over at Robb's apartment where Robb was currently begging Jon to join them on this trip. Talisa may or may not have told Daenerys a white lie about Jon needing inspiration for his new book. Robb was just worried he was working too hard and would drop dead if he didn't stop, like Talisa was with Daenerys. And no offense, her friends both needed a good fuck. Daenerys was cranky every day and Jon was too stiff. This would be good for them, she smiled. By the end of this trip, they’d thank her.

\--

After lunch with Talisa, Daenerys went back to the office to try and get more work done.

But she couldn't concentrate. She was going to see Jon again.

The two had been avoiding each other like the plague since last Valentine when they both had slightly too much to drink and Daenerys found herself writhing in pleasure on top of Jon's cheap cotton sheets. She hated thinking about that night because as much as she hated to admit it, she had enjoyed it. Very, very much. And whenever she would get lonely and horny, the memory of him entering her always got her off. But she had felt so ashamed after, she couldn't even tell her best friends.

She and Jon had never gotten along. Never. They were like hot fudge and halibut. They just didn’t mix.

It all started freshman year at St. Baelor's university when they were pit against each other in a class debate. Jon had completely treated her like some dumb rich girl who only got into St. Baelor's because of her family’s connections. The next four years things between the two got worse and they bickered and disagreed on everything. Even though they were pretty similar and had a lot of things in common. 

When their best friends, Robb and Talisa started dating, things cooled down between the two but whenever they were in the same place, they would still argue about everything and Jon would sarcastically call her princess. Come to think of it, Jon had never called her by her name before. It was always 'princess' or Targaryen. Well, except for that night. That night he had called her; Daenerys, Dany, and even love. She didn't know what to make of it at first but concluded it hadn't meant anything. Just like that night. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked up and saw her older brother Rhaegar, entering her office.

"I'm just thinking about this weekend." She smiled.

"Oh, how I wish to be you!" He laughed. "Rhaenys and Aegon are also really looking forward to it. It was a great idea."

"Well I'm full of those," She joked.

"I know, that's why I'm here. Stannis Baratheon just went and made a, excuse my French, a fucking dumb deal with Tywin Lannister. I need ideas on how to undo it," Rhaegar groaned.

"I'm on it," Daenerys laughed, shaking her head and taking the files from Rhaegar.

She spent the rest of her day trying to fix Stannis' mess and also had time to leave instructions for her personal assistants, Irri and Rakharo, on how to deal with certain matters while she was away.

Drowning herself in work usually helped her forget about Jon and all her other mistakes. And that's what that night with Jon was. A mistake. Her enjoying it was irrelevant. All that mattered was that it was a mistake and it will never happen again. Never.

\--

In no time, it was finally Friday and she and Missandei were on their way to fetch Arianne and Tyene.

"Urg, I'm so excited Dany! And you're finally going to meet Grey." She squealed. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it the other 3 times,"

"It's okay, he understood. You're a very busy lady," Missandei laughed. "These next 4 weeks are going to be heaven!"

"Not for me," Daenerys groaned.

"Jon?" Missandei asked and Daenerys nodded. "You're being dramatic! Dragonstone is large enough for the two of you."

"But my house isn't," She pouted.

\--

An hour later everyone, except Jon, Talisa, and Robb, were at the private jet terminal, waiting to board the jet.

"Where are they? We're going to be late!" Daenerys frowned.

"They're all not picking up," Arya said. She was also very annoyed.

"We're here! We're here!" They heard Talisa shout. "And we're late, yes we know. But Robb forgot to get a dogsitter for Ghost and Grey Wind so-" She was interrupted by a loud bark. She saw Daenerys' eyes widen and the Targaryen started shaking her head. "I know, I know. But they're really well behaved and any mess they make, Jon and Robb will clean up. Ghost doesn't make a sound and Grey Wind will be on his best behaviour"

Daenerys turned to Robb who nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where’s Jon and Ghost?"

“Right behind us” Rob answered and Daenerys turned to search for them. 

When she saw him, her breath quickened. He looked good. Actually good was an understatement; he looked fucking delicious. Daenerys found herself staring at him as he walked towards them. Her eyes never left him, everything around him seeming to slow down as she focused solely on the sway of his body. He held his luggage bag out in one hand, and his tuxedo bag draped over his shoulder in his other and Ghost silently followed behind. Jon’s steps were a little angled. The problem was, to her, it looked like he was on a mission to kill, and it aroused her immensely. She always knew she had a penchant for the bad boys. She just never pegged Jon for one. 

"Let's go then!" Arya said snapping her out if her lustful gaze.

When they entered the jet, Daenerys had the misfortune of being seated right across Jon. Damn Talisa for changing seats! But luckily she had Missandei next to her, who was across Grey.

"Grey, this is Daenerys!" Missandei introduced the two. Daenerys gave a small smile and took the man's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Grey. Missandei has told me so much about you!"

"Nice to finally meet you too, I was beginning to think you were a myth." Grey joked.

"Stark." She said politely, turning to Jon. "Finally decided to tame those wild curls I see," For as long as she had known Jon, his curls were always left free. But today he decided to tie them in a messy bun. 

"Targaryen," He replied with a small smirk. "Knew I was going to see you, so I had to look nice,"

Daenerys rolled her eyes and looked away from him. A small smile playing on her lips.

"So, Daenerys, Missandei tells me you went to St. Baelor's. That's really amazing. The only other person I know who went there is Jon," Grey said starting a conversation.

"We were in the same year actually," Jon smirked freely now, "And if I remember correctly, Targaryen here, was what? 5th in the class and I was?"

"Boring, broody and married to the library," Daenerys answered making Jon laugh.

"Yeah, that's right, I was number one."

"Number one at studying, let's talk about the real world, Stark. I'm the CFO of one of the largest companies in the world, and you? Oh right, you threw away your business degree and decided you wanted to be Stephanie Meyer2.0 instead,"

"Stephanie Meyer2.0? Real creative. Now I see why you couldn't even beat Ramsay Bolton for the 4th spot" Jon shot back, his smirk widening.

"Because I actually had a life in university! I didn't sit in my room and daydream about how to become the family disappointment"

"Erm guys-" Grey started but was quickly interrupted.

"I have 3 King's Landing Times best sellers! At 25, that's pretty impressive I'd say.”

"Says the guy who thought Ygritte Snow was impressive! Good gods! So impressive that you wrote a book about her! How's your chest, Jon? You know, from when she broke your heart then proceeded to shoot 3 arrows to your chest?" Daenerys smirked.

"Low blow, Targaryen. And pretty hypocritical for someone who dated Blue-bearded Daario and Neanderthal Drogo, I swear the guy only knew 4 works"

"I love the colour blue and, have you seen Drogo? The last thing I wanted to do when with him was talk"

When Grey opened his mouth to speak, Missandei shook her head. "It's useless, they can go on like this for hours. It's this game they play, to see who will get the last word. It's sorta like foreplay, you know. It's how they release all that sexual tension between them"

"We do not have sexual tension!" Jon and Dany both yelled.

"I think you two should just fuck and get it over with," Margaery said. "Everyone who agrees with me say ay"

"Ay" everyone chorused.

"You lot are insufferable," Jon groaned.

"And I'd never sleep with him" _again_ "He's not my type. You've seen the guys I've dated. He's too little for me," She smirked.

"Ahahahahah" Gendry and Robb burst out laughing. Jon also couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I'll get back at you for that, princess" He vowed.

\--

When they finally landed in Dragonstone, Daenerys slowly walked out of the jet, closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. And she smiled when she opened them; Dragonstone was even more beautiful than she remembered.

She was home.

“Okay folks, Margaery, Sansa, Missandei and Grey, you guys take the white Jeep.” Talisa directed, “Robb, Arya, Gendry and I will take the red one, Jon you and Daenerys will take the black one and the dogs will ride with you,”

“Wait, why do I have to ride with him?” Daenerys asked cocked her head in Jon’s direction, who just rolled his eyes.

“So you two can spend the next two hours comparing horses and the rest of us can finally get a break from your bickering,” It was Margaery who answered Daenerys.

“Fine, just know I hate all of you,” Daenerys said and walked over to the black Jeep. Jon and the dogs were already inside. She was going to sit in the backseat but Ghost and Grey Wind were very huge dogs and she didn’t want to squeeze in between them. So that meant she had no choice but to ride in front with Jon.

"Seatbelt," Jon said when she got in the car.

“I know,” Daenerys muttered and quickly fastened it.

When he started driving, Daenerys expected him to put on the radio but he didn't.

"Can you please play some music?" She asked, the silence was annoying.

"Sure, what do you want Princess?" He asked dragging the 's'.

"Anything"

"Okay then," He said but did nothing. Daenerys waited thinking he was going to play something but he didn't.

"What? What's wrong Princess? Don't like when things don't go your way? Oh, what a shame" He laughed when Daenerys glared at him.

When he finally turned the radio on, he tuned it to ESPN, so Daenerys pulled out her phone and opened a game. Super Snake, it was Daenerys’ absolute favorite game but the Targaryen sucked at it. She had a winning percentage of 23 out of more than 890 games played.

After playing 10 games; all losses. Daenerys sighed and turned off her phone.

"You're playing it wrong"

"What?"

"Super Snake, you're playing it wrong. Move your finger when the snake comes out not when it starts eating"

"That's a dumb idea!" Daenerys said opening the game again, "You don't know what you're talking about"

"Just try it," Jon said rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" Daenerys said and only moved her finger when the snake came out.

"And?" He asked already knowing her answer.

"I... I erm won" She replied not meeting his eyes.

“And that’s why I was number 1 and you; number 5.” Jon howled.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and smiled, “You’re such a dick,”

\--

"We're here," Jon said after an hour. Arya had texted him a couple of minutes ago and apparently, Gendry and Robb were starving so the group was going to make a pit stop to eat.

Daenerys looked out the car and realized they’d stopped at a gas station. There was a burger place and a liquor store, and only 3 other cars there not including theirs. She crinkled her nose and looked at Jon.

“Couldn’t you have stopped at a nicer place. This place looks dirty, and I don’t feel comfortable.” This place was the definition of ‘middle of nowhere’. Daenerys didn’t recognize it and it looked like it just came out of a horror movie.

“Relax princess, the only thing that could do anything to you here are rats,” Jon said and he watched as Daenerys’ eyes widen.

“Rats?”

“Yeah, not big ones though. Just the size of a small dog,” He said before he started laughing. “Gods, you should have seen your face! And really Targaryen, you’re the most fearless person I know but rats scare you?”

“Jerk!” She shrieked hitting him with her purse.

“I told you I’d get you back for that ‘little’ joke didn’t I”

“It wasn’t funny.”

"I don’t know princess, from here, it was pretty hilarious,” He carried on laughing. 

They sat in silence for another 5 minutes before Jon spoke again;

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to get myself a burger or something, you coming princess?" He asked getting his wallet.

"I'm fine, I'm not that hungry so I'll wait for the others" Daenerys lied looking out the window.

"Okay then, suit yourself," He said, “Come on boys,” He called the dogs and left Daenerys alone in the car.

Not a second later Daenerys’ stomach growled and she groaned loudly but she decided to ignore it.

“Oh, what the hell!” She said a minute later and got out of the car. When she entered the small restaurant, the bells they hung by the door rang and an old lady behind the counter gave Daenerys a smile.

The restaurant was small and unimpressive, Daenerys stood out like a sore thumb. She looked around for Jon and found him sitting in a large corner booth at the back of the restaurant. Her Manolo Blahniks clicked as she walked to him and he smirked when she got there.

"What?" She asked him with a glare.

"Nothing," He answered still smirking.

“Gods, you’re insufferable,” Daenerys looked down at the menu in front of her and looked for something to buy. Everything looked greasy and unhealthy; her mother would have a heart attack just at the sight of this menu.

"Ready to order?" Jon asked, the bastard was still smirking at her and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Almost" Daenerys replied. She scanned the menu yet again looking for something that looked good and sighed. There was nothing appetizing. And that was saying something since she was famished. Jon must have been tired of waiting for her, because a minute later he called for help. Since the place was practically empty, their waitress quickly got there.

"Hey, I'm Ros and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything?" A girl said flipping her red hair flirtatiously and looked only at Jon.

"Well, what do you recommend Ros?" Jon asked looking from the girl's boobs to her face. 

The girl, Ros, also noticed Jon looking at her boobs and unbuttoned her shirt further.

Are you fucking kidding me? Could she not see me sitting here? Daenerys thought.

"I recommend the breasts and thighs, I have, um I mean _the restaurant_ has the best breasts and thighs," She said and then licked her lips.

Daenerys was honestly two seconds away from barfing.

"Chicken?" Jon asked her with a smile.

"Of course"

"Then I'll have that with a Sprite," Jon said to her and winked.

She then threw him one last smile and turned to Daenerys.

"What will your sister be having?"

"I'm not his sister you tart!” Daenerys snapped.

"Excuse me?" She shrieked.

"You fucking heard m-” The Targaryen started but stopped when she saw the girl removing her earnings and folding her sleeves.

Uh oh, that wasn't good!

"Woah, Woah." Jon said getting up and standing in between the girl and Daenerys, "Let's all cool down now ladies, she'll have large fries and lemon water"

"If it wasn't for your _brother_ I would have rearranged your ugly, rich girl face!" Ros spat at Daenerys, she then winked at Jon and left.

"What was that?" Jon asked laughing.

"It's not funny! She almost hit me!”

“Well you can’t just go around calling people tarts, you know. You might get punched in the face.”

“Whatever,” Daenerys sighed. She played it cool but she was shaken. She’d never been in that situation before. Usually, when people wanted to fight her, they meant in court or something, not fist to fist.

"You were jealous," Jon said, his smile widening.

"What? No, I wasn't. You’re ridiculous Stark! I just-"

"Just admit it Targaryen, you were jealous. You're cute when you're jealous"

She opened to mouth to counter but decided to close it. He was right, she was jealous, so she just rolled her eyes and acted like there was something important on her phone.

"She wasn't my type," Jon said after a few minutes.

"What?" Daenerys asked looking up from her phone.

"Ros, she wasn't my type" He repeated.

"Oh" Was all she said. She didn’t know why he was telling her this, it’s not like she cared. “Are you sure? She’s a redhead with no standards, isn’t that your type?”

He looked at her and laughed, “You really hated Ygritte, didn’t you.”

“Hating her requires me to care about her. And I don’t care about Ygritte Snow. I was talking about Alys Karstark”

“Of course, you were. But you were right; I once did have a thing for redheads. But lately, blondes have been doing it for me"

Daenerys froze. She was a blonde. But he obviously didn't mean her. There was probably some other blonde he knew.

"Good for you, Stark”

"Yeah, blondes with earthy blue eyes" He continued.

"That's um, that's nice"

"Yeah, yeah it is," He said slowly. His eyes moved from Daenerys’ and he dropped them to her lips. Daenerys gulped and felt her face gravitating towards him. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or not but she swore Jon was leaning in as well. But before anything could happen someone cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dears, but I have your food." The old lady, who smiled at Daenerys when she walked in, said.

"Oh, erm thank you," Jon said smiling at her.

"And I'm sorry about Ros, she's not normally like that" The lady apologized said taking back the menus, "Well you two enjoy your food okay" And with that, she left.

"I erm, have your breasts and thighs," Daenerys said after the lady left. Jon smiled and Daenerys blushed, "I mean, she gave me your food and you have mine"

"Here," Jon said handing Daenerys her plate of fries.

"Thank you," Daenerys said and he nodded.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. They both looked like they wanted to say something but neither had the guts to do so. So Daenerys started eating her fries.

“About that night, last Valentine’s day. We never spoke about it. I tried calling you but you shut me out and started avoiding me” Jon said. “Hell, was I that bad?” He tried to joke.

“We were both alone and drunk. That night was a mistake. One that will never happen again. So there’s nothing to talk about.” Daenerys said in a calculated voice.

“So, a minute ago, before the old woman interrupted us, we weren’t about to kiss?”

“Jon” She sighed, at the sound of his name from her month Daenerys saw him close his eyes and smile. “Can we please not do this, not today. I can here to relax, to forget about everything that stresses me.”

“Sure, but whenever you’re ready to talk about our night of bliss on that boat- you tell me.”

Halfway through their meal, Daenerys looked up "Stark,”

“Yeah,” Jon replied.

“Thank you,”

"What for?" He asked looking confused.

"Ros, she was about to punch me and well, thank you for stopping her"

"Well, I couldn't let her ruin that pretty face now, could I," Jon said with a smile, “I mean, you got beaten out for 4th and 3rd place by Ramsay Bolton and Tystane Martell, let’s face it Targaryen, looks are all you have,” 

Daenerys snorted and rolled her eyes. “Jerk!” She said throwing fries at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so??? watcha think? Sorry for the grammar mistakes, it's unbetaed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said in the first chapter, this fic was an accident. Lmao, i just started writing and thought lemme post it, and even after I posted it I almost deleted it because i didn't think people were going to like it. But you obviously did, and my heart is full. Thank you so much!!
> 
> Now on to this chapter, sigh. Second chapters are the hardest to write in my opinion, because people may like your first chapter, but if you lose them in the second chapter- then it's over, lol. I started with 2k words then 2k became 4k and I somehow ended with 9.7k. So that's about 3 normal chapters for those who wanted me to add more chapters, lol
> 
> It was a fun chapter to write, but a bitch to edit. Or attempt to edit. I tried but I'm human and English is not my mother tongue, so apologies in advance

"So," Daenerys started awkwardly, "How's your book coming along?"

"Slow," Jon laughed, "It's just, I want it to be perfect. And I think it has the potential to be my best work"

"Better than For Rose, Forever Ago?" Daenerys arched an eyebrow. For Rose, Forever Ago, was Jon's second book and it was undeniably his best work. Daenerys only had one issue with it, he had written it about Ygritte. And Daenerys didn't want to like anything associated with that woman. Not that she'd ever tell Jon she liked anything he wrote.

"Aye," Jon nodded, "So, you also think For Rose, Forever Ago is my best work?" He sounded somewhat, disappointed.

"It's an average read, at best. And your character broods too much in the book. And you wrote Ygritte completely out of character. She's nothing like her book counterpart. But everything else was- okay, I guess." Daenerys shrugged, "For you,"

"Hmm," Was Jon's reply. "So you liked the sex scenes?"

Daenerys choked on her lemon water, "I'm eating Stark, the last thing I want to talk about or picture, is you having cave sex with Ygritte Snow." She cringed.

"Oh, so would you rather we talk about our very fun time on a boat last Valentine?" Jon smirked, watching her reaction.

At the mention of that, Daenerys instantly blushed and before she could say anything, her plate of fries was quickly taken from her. She turned to face the perpetrator and found Gendry devouring the fries like a wild animal.

"Gendry Hey!" She said in a high pitched voice. But thankful he saved her.

Gendry looked at her funny and continued eating the fries.

"Where's everyone?" Jon asked.

"We're here! Sorry, we kept you guys waiting. But some people drive like old ladies" Arya sassed, glaring at Robb.

"Hey! If the sign says 40 miles per hour I'll drive 40 miles per hour!" Robb defended.

"Where's Sansa and Margaery?" Jon asked making room for Grey next to him.

"Probably making out in the car, those two honestly need to learn how to keep their hands off each other!" Arya said sitting down next to Daenerys.

"So, I see you and Jon haven't killed each other yet" Talisa smiled.

"It took everything in me not to!" Daenerys replied. 

"You wound me Targaryen, and here I thought we were having a great time," Jon pouted making Daenerys roll her eyes.

"Okay, everyone order and eat quickly, we're already running late," Sansa chirped coming out of nowhere. She reapplied her lipstick and signaled for help.

"And where were you?" Jon asked her and she just smiled and shrugged.

When Ros came their way, Daenerys internally groaned. Why couldn't the old lady have come? Ros smiled sweetly and took everyone's orders, but before leaving she turned and gave Daenerys an ugly look. One that everyone noticed.

"What the fuck was that about?" Margaery asked when Ros left.

"Nothing!" Daenerys quickly replied and drank her lemon water. They didn't need to know about her little burst of jealousy.

"Well, whatever it was she's not getting a tip!" Missandei said shaking her head.

"So, moving on to more serious things, here I have the sleeping arrangements for the week," Talisa began taking out her phone and causing Gendry to groan.

"Can't we just sleep with whoever we want?"

"Yeah, why sleeping arrangements Talisa?" Sansa asked.

"Sleeping arrangements are necessary because this is not a romantic trip or a couples retreat! It's a _friends relaxation getaway_ and we're pushing friendships, not relationships!" Talisa argued.

"That's stupid!" Gendry exclaimed.

"Daenerys, since you're paying for all this. What do you say?" Talisa sighed folding her arms.

"No sleeping arrangements, Talisa," Daenerys laughed making Gendry and Robb whistle and clap their hands.

"Fine," Talisa groaned and rolled her eyes. Slight setback on her 'Get Jon and Dany together' mission, but the woman was never one to give up. And she wasn't worried, they were here for an entire month, she was sure another opportunity would present itself.

After everyone ate, they paid and exited the restaurant, happily chattering and laughing.

"Well, see everyone in 2 hours." Margaery sang as she got in the back seat of the white Jeep with Sansa.

"Yeah, two fucking long hours," Daenerys muttered before entering the black Jeep. To avoid more awkward conversations, she quickly put the radio on and pulled out her phone, starting a game of Super Snake.

The second half of the trip to the Targaryen manor flew by fast. The radio was tuned to Sirius FM, and Daenerys was surprised to see Jon singing along to some of the pop songs. He drummed his fingers on the staring wheel and snapped his fingers on beat. At one point he even began voguing- or tried to, and the moment felt so ridiculous that Daenerys secretly took a video.

After holding back her laughter as Jon, belted out What Now by Rihanna, Daenerys went back to playing Super Snake and since Jon's tip; she had been winning game after game.

"Holy shit," She heard and looked up.

They had arrived at the heart of Dragonstone, Blackwater Bay. Daenerys could smell the salty ocean and a small smile crept onto her lips. Blackwater Bay was so beautiful, it was nicknamed, Little Heaven by the locals and the tourists. And Daenerys had called it home.

"You lived here?"

"For the first 17 years of my life, yeah." Daenerys replied, she forgot it was Jon's first time on the private island and his reaction reminded her of Arya's, "We're almost at the manor, take a right after the stop sign"

Jon was too distracted to reply but did take a right after the stop sign.

The nearer they got to the manor, the wider Daenerys' smile became. She hadn't been home in so long, and the last time she had seen her mother was last April, almost 4 months ago!

"It's the huge house with the-"

"Colossal gates." Jon finished for her, "Yeah, I figured. What's your family's obsession with dragons anyway?"

Daenerys just ignored him and he slowed down when they reached the gates.

"D120494" Daenerys said, "That's the pin," And she watched as Jon punched it in.

"And really? Your birthday? That's the pin? Vain much, princess?"

This time it was Daenerys who was too distracted to reply. Too distracted to even ask or wonder how he knew when her birthday was.

But when the colossal gates opened, she turned to watch his reaction; she loved seeing people's reaction to her family home. And Jon's reaction didn't disappoint, he looked like a kid entering Disney Land for the first time. If he wasn't such a jerk, Daenerys would even dare say he looked; cute. But he was a jerk, so; whatever.

And when the front door opened and her mother walked out, Daenerys dashed out of the car and ran to her. The two embraced and Rhaella left kisses on Daenerys' entire face. And still in the car, Jon couldn't help but smile. The moment between mother and daughter was too sweet. And he wasn't use to anything sweet when it came to Daenerys.

"You cut your hair." Daenerys laughed detaching from her mother, her eyes watering slightly.

"I did, I wanted to try something new" Rhaella laughed with, "Do you like it?"

"I do." Daenerys smiled, hugging her mother once more before noticing Jon next to her.

"Mother, this is Jon, Jon Stark," She introduced. "And this is Ghost and Grey Wind," She smiled looking at the huge dogs who barked and wagged their tails when they heard their names.

"How do you do ma'am, and thank you for having us," Jon replied, sounding like a completely different person.

"Oh, you're welcome honey. And Jon Stark?" She asked turning to Daenerys, "Your Jon Stark?"

Daenerys' eyes widened and she choked on her spit, "What? No, mom. You're confused, um-"

"Isn't he the-" Rhaella started and stopped when she saw her daughter's eyes pleading with her not to continue.

After the incident last Valentines, whenever Daenerys would get drunk, she would call her mother and cry about Jon and almost everything else. She was an emotional drunk, that's why she avoided having more than two glasses of wine.

"Well Jon, I hope you enjoy your stay here. And what a handsome fella you are, those eyes, and hair! Oh gods," Rhaella exclaimed when she touched his biceps, "Do you work out?"

Kill me now, Daenerys wanted to scream. This was why she never brought guys home. Her mother could be very embarrassing sometimes.

"I box," Jon smiled.

"Very impressive, and I heard boxers have prolonged stamina which is very handy during sex-"

"Okay, mom!" Daenerys loudly interrupted Rhaella. She was a hundred percent sure her mother was doing this on purpose just to tease her.

"Come on in, you two," Rhaella smiled and led the way.

"Wow, Targaryen, your mom is sweet, gorgeous and funny. What happened to you?" Jon chuckled, Daenerys threw him a glare and he immediately stopped laughing, but a small smile still adorned his face.

After Ser Barristan, the Targaryen's lifelong butler helped Daenerys and Jon with their luggage, the two sat with Rhaella in the living room while they were served martinis.

"Aegon and Rhaenys are arriving some time tomorrow," Daenerys told her mother. "When are you leaving?"

"You're leaving?" Jon asked.

"Daenerys' great-uncle Aemon lives on the outskirts of town and he hasn't been feeling very well. I'm heading there for a week to check on him," Rhaella answered Jon, "And I'm leaving later today sweetheart," She added sadly, looking at Daenerys.

"Are you sure I can't come with?"

"No, no, stay with your friends. You can visit him on the weekend. And Daenerys don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Rhaella smiled. "So, Jon, Dany tells me you're a writer?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've already written 3 books and working on a fourth one,"

"Oh how impressive, anything I've read?"

Daenerys snorted at that. Her mother didn't read, unless you counted fashion magazines.

"I'm not sure, um Cruel World? For Rose, Forever Ago? Numbers-"

"For Rose, Forever Ago? That name sounds familiar." Rhaella said biting her lower lip trying to figure out where she might have heard it, "Oh," She snapped her fingers. "It's going to be adapted into a movie right? With Scorsese directing it? I heard they have Evan Rachel Wood and Margot Robbie confirmed for roles!"

For Rose, Forever Ago was being turned into a movie? Why didn't Daenerys know that? Not that she kept up with Jon's day to day life, but she did occasionally google him- and not because she cared about his personal life or whatever. But because he was Talisa's friend and Talisa was her friend, and she cared about Talisa.

"Well, nothing is official yet. But I've met with Martin and his team,"

"Scorsese now does romantic movies? We really are living in a simulation." Daenerys snorted.

"It's not a love story. It was never meant to be a love story. My manager might have marketed it as one, but I assure you, it's more than that. And I have to say Targaryen, I'm surprised you of all people think that it is,"

"Well, when you take an entire page and use it to describe someone's eyes I'd say it's a love story. Mind you, it wasn't a very good one- but it was a love story nonetheless, Stark"

"So by that logic, Cruel World, which I wrote about the struggles of my mother, is also a 'love story' because I also took a page to describe her eyes?"

"In Cruel World, you take the reader on a sad tragic journey into the past and they not only understand the hard decisions your mother made, they commend her for them. Even if half of them are completely terrible! You painted her raw, you didn't romanticize her affair with a newly married man and you showed her struggles with alcohol abuse and depression the way it really is, harsh! In For Rose, you completely do the opposite and make the reader think the characters have a happy future in front of them even though there are warning bells and signs of impending doom. You make the reader forget all shit the female character does, by giving her all these positive traits- which when we're being honest with ourselves, Ygritte doesn't have. You guilt trip them into liking her and relationship because it was the male character's first love and she's this new age badass princess who doesn't need a man to save her. That's a love story, Stark! You might as well have written Twilight"

Jon looked shocked for a second, then his face morphed into a smirk, "I didn't know you were such a fan of my work Targaryen. Have you written this very in-depth analysis on Sparknotes?"

Daenerys shook her head and half rolled her eyes, that was one thing she had always hated about Jon; he never seemed to take her seriously.

"You made very interesting points, but missed the most obvious one completely- like every single soccer mom and teenage girl who bought the book and dubbed it an epic romance,"

"Oh? What was this obvious point that I was too dumb to catch?" Daenerys spat.

"Well!" Rhaella butted in, "The book sounds really interesting Jon. Can't wait to see the movie version,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Targaryen,"

"Please, call me Rhaella." She smiled, then looked between the two, "You two are so alike, has anyone ever told you that?"

Daenerys groaned, "Not you too mom. We're nothing alike."

"Aye, we're total opposites," Jon added.

"But the ones that don't attract, obviously." Daenerys swallowed, "Right Stark?"

"Well... I don't know, Targaryen I mean-" He started, wearing a slight smirk and stopped when he felt the harsh piercing glare Daenerys was throwing his way. "Aye, no attraction at all"

"Oh, Jon. Do you want to see Dany's baby pictures? She was such a cute chubby baby! And she hated wearing pants, she would just walk around the house naked, her cute little butt out in the open-"

"Mom!" Daenerys cried.

"Baby pictures? I would love to see them Mrs- Rhaella," Jon laughed. The look on Daenerys' face was priceless.

"I'll go get the album," Rhaella smiled getting up and before Daenerys could tackle her mother, they heard the front door open. Her friends' voices and laughter got louder, and that seemed to distract Rhaella as she went to greet them.

"Damn I'm hungry!" Gendry complained when they came into view.

"You ate 2 burgers a just a few hours ago!" Arya said, making him roll his eyes.

"I just want sleep" Missandei whined and rested her head on Grey's shoulder.

"Me too!" Arianne cried.

"Rhaella!" Sansa cried and went to hug the woman. After everyone greeted Rhaella, Talisa pulled her aside with a small smile.

"Do you have a headache yet?"

"Oh, I feel it coming," Rhaella laughed. "Are they always like that?"

"Depends on what they're arguing about, one time Jon said Orwell was better than Bradbury, and Dany poured an entire pint of beer on his head." Talisa grimaced. "What did you have to suffer through?"

"His book, whether it was a love story or not. And I'm guessing Dany isn't a fan of his ex,"

"Fan of Ygritte? Not at all. There's history there but I'm too afraid to even ask her about it,"

"What are you two gossiping about over here?" Daenerys asked.

"Lingerie," Was Talisa's quick answer.

"Okay, ew," Daenerys grimaced, "Anyway mom, are you staying for dinner?"

"Afraid not sweetheart, Jorah should be here any minute to pick me up,"

And 15 minutes later, Jorah was there and Rhaella said goodbye to everyone and made them promise not to wreck her house but to have as much fun as they could.

"Okay, I'll make us dinner, why don't you guys go unpack and freshen up" Margaery suggested, "Jon, come help me," she continued motioning for him to come over.

"Sansa, your girlfriend is everything! Wife her little sister, she's a keeper!" Robb grinned walking over to hug Margaery.

"I'll help too Margaery, bake something for dessert. I took a cooking class in Braavos, I failed everything except baking. I was top of my class" Arya said proudly.

"Oh my god, yes, make that chocolate thingie you posted on Instagram a few weeks ago," Sansa said, clapping her hands.

"Okay, everyone out! We need to work!" Margaery said and everyone left.

"Daenerys! There you are. Come on, I need your help with something" Talisa said interlocking their arms and walking Daenerys to the room she would be sharing with Robb.

"What's wrong?" Daenerys asked her when they got there.

"I need new lingerie!" Talisa cried.

"What?" Her face falling. She wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, I need you to go lingerie shopping with me. There's an Intimacy store right around the block"

"What do you need lingerie for?"

Talisa raised her eyebrow at that, "Really? That question coming from you? You're single and have a walk-in closet dedicated to lingerie alone,"

"Okay, okay, you made your point. Let me just quickly get changed,"

Daenerys changed from her travel wear and put on a white, short, off the runway Versace dress. She let her hair fall freely on her back and pouted when she had to choose between her white Louboutins or Giambattista Valli sandals, she opted for the sandals.

"Damn Dany, you look like you just stepped out of a Vogue magazine! Are you going somewhere?" Tyene asked when Daenerys came downstairs.

"Yeah, actually. I'm craving jelly beans so Dany and I are getting some." Talisa told Tyene.

Daenerys didn't understand why Talisa lied to Tyene but didn't say anything.

"Ohh, get me some too please!" Sansa cried and soon after, everyone asked for jelly beans making Margaery and Talisa groan.

~~

"Okay, red or black?" Talisa asked holding up two lacey lingerie numbers.

"Ooooh, both! But what does Robb like?"

"Robb likes whatever I put on. I think the red one matches my skin more."

"Or you can just buy both. I'm sure Robb will appreciate it" Daenerys suggested.

"Well I need to ask him something big, so I need to use sex to, well... distract him"

"What do you need to ask him?" Daenerys asked and she didn't know why, but she imagined Talisa on one knee asking Robb for his hand in marriage. Because that was something she would most definitely do.

"My parents are having this dinner slash graduation party for my brother and I want him to come with me"

"They still don't like him?"

Talisa's parents were very snotty, they were both from Volantis and they kinda discriminated against the people of Westeros. They hadn't even liked Daenerys at first, but her family's wealth and her Valyrian roots eventually won them over.

"I'm not sure they even like me" Talisa joked, but Daenerys didn't miss the sadness in her voice, "But the party is for my brother and I want to be there for him. And I know the only way to survive an evening with my parents is if Robb is there"

"Robb loves you Talisa. He'll do anything for you. So, yeah. I say get both. Treat him!" Daenerys continued with a laugh. She sometimes envied Talisa and Robb's relationship. They were so in love, and so happy with each other, she wondered if one day she would ever be that lucky.

"Are you going to get something?" Talisa asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know"

"Come on! Get something sexy!" Talisa urged. "Who knows, you might get lucky,"

"Well, I was never one to say no to lingerie, but I'll just buy one, heavens know I don't need any more,"

Daenerys looked around the store trying to find something she liked- which was everything. But she stopped when she saw this black lacy piece. It was the sexiest on the rack.

"That would look so hot on you! Get it!" Talisa expressed looking at the piece.

"After dealing with Stark for an entire day, I guess I do deserve nice things," Daenerys giggled. "I'll take one in every colour,"

Talisa laughed and after they paid for the lingerie, they walked down to a sweet shop to get jelly beans for everyone.

10 minutes later they were back at the manor. They had stuffed the lingerie in their handbags and walked in with packets from the sweet shop only. And Daenerys still didn't know why, but she just went with it.

"Finally! We were about to call a search team for you!" Sansa said when they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, were you making the jelly beans or buying them?" Tyene added snatching the packets of sweets.

"We here now, so hush!" Talisa effused and went to kiss Robb, when Daenerys was out of sight, she turned to Jon, "Hey, Jon? You owe me" She continued and winked at him.

\--

After a very delicious dinner of vegetable lasagna and choco 'ole for dessert, everyone got comfortable by the fireplace- Dragonstone had very cold nights. The group spent hours talking about their childhoods and catching up on everything they had missed in each other's lives for the past few months.

"Okay, I love you guys to the sun and back, but I really need sleep right now," Arianne said with a yawn.

"Yeah me too. My eyes are getting heavy" Missandei added.

"Kay, then. Let's call it a night! Goodnight everyone" Talisa said getting up and soon after, everyone followed suit.

After taking a short shower and brushing her hair and teeth, Daenerys climbed into her silk sheets and sleep immediately came over her.

_Jon pulled at Daenerys' gold gown and slid it from her shoulders, desperate to unwrap her and take her. Her leg raised around him, long and sinuous. The bed was only a few feet away. But right now, that was too far. So he pushed her to the floor, bending his head between the offered, opening limbs. Jon forced her legs further apart; her smooth legs cool against his hands then lowered his mouth to her sex. Daenerys' thin panties was pulled aside to expose her wetness to his mouth and his breath danced across her heated cunt, so close it was impossible to tell if Jon was touching her or not, making her moan loudly. Jon held her immobile as she twisted beneath him, attempting to force him to do as she willed, her elegant nails dug hard into the smooth flesh of his shoulders. She arched upwards, demanding more, needing more and Jon ran his tongue upwards, stopping beneath the target she so desperately needed him to reach._

_"Fuck! Please" She cried. She was Daenerys Targaryen, she wasn't used to begging, but she'd beg for this. She'd beg for him._

_"No."_

_Jon held his mouth back from Daenerys' waiting slit and slowly inched her panties down around her slender legs and off of her naked feet. His head dropped back down between her open legs and he began again, his tongue rippling expertly over her naked, wet cunt. Fast at first and then more slowly, locking his hands against Daenerys' writhings. Then again and again, never breaking contact, over and over, her flesh now liquid, shaking beneath his tongue. Time after time, until she began to cum from the sheer pleasure of denial._

_Suddenly Jon stopped. Panic and rage flooded Daenerys as the tongue left her pussy for one cruel, agonising instant._

_"Oh please Stark, please..." She screamed at him. She also wasn't used to not getting what she wanted._

_"Jon, please, Jon" He growled. "Use my name, Dany"_

_"Please, Jon!" Daenerys shouted. She would do anything for him to finish this. Give anything._

_Then Jon instantly, harshly touched her clitoris with his tongue again and she exploded with pleasure. He ran his tongue round and round, the tip pressing onto Daenerys rhythmically and softly as her orgasm took her. Then more; more licking, more invasion, until the waves of orgasm erupted inside her time after time, pinned beneath his firm hands and his flickering tongue._

_Daenerys exploded in a rush of pleasure. She pushed her clitoris hard against his tongue, riding his face. Her juices were coating his face in abundance. She gripped his shoulders so hard her nails punctured his skin, he swore but continued his torture. Her orgasms were coming in shorter and shorter intervals until they merged into one. She felt her entire body shake and all her senses became one; as her climax blinded her and all she could feel, taste and hear was her sweet release._

Then she awoke suddenly, but still feeling the effects of the dream on her body.

Holy crap that was intense, she thought to herself. She slowly reached between her legs feeling how wet and tender she actually was. Her face flushed in embarrassment when she realized she'd done it again, had a sex dream about Jon Stark. After the embarrassment, came the annoyance.

She was annoyed her body and consciousness kept betraying her like this. She was annoyed her consciousness not only replayed that night in his boat, but it also added things that never happened, in places that would make a nun blush.

Daenerys wasn't a prude, not at all. She and Daario had experimented with different positions in different places all the time. But in her sex dreams with Jon, it was different. They didn't just do it on kitchen counters or club bathrooms like with Daario; they did it on her high school principal's desk- with the door slightly open so anyone could walk in, catching them in the act or hear her screams of pleasure, they did it in one of the confessionals at her old church while the service was still on, he took her from behind like the wolf that he was, on the hood of Daario's red Porsche, and even on an old abandoned park's swing set.

And she hated how sometimes she looked forward to these dreams, that she always woke up damp with need, her body aching for his touch.

Still annoyed, she got up and ran herself a bath trying to forget her dream and prepare her body for the day. She enjoyed the water for 45 minutes before getting out of the huge tub and getting dressed. Her clock read 8:09 am and knowing her friends, they'd still be sleeping. So when she walked down to the kitchen and saw Talisa casually drinking coffee and paging through a magazine, she was surprised.

"Morning, Dany." Talisa chirped.

"You're up early," Daenerys smiled.

"I am, surprised myself even," She laughed.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, we're the only ones up. So what do you wanna make?" Talisa asked.

"Pancakes! Can't go wrong with pancakes" Daenerys suggested with a smile. She had never made pancakes before, but it looked like fun. And she was here for fun, and flipping them in the air was something she always wanted to do.

"Kay, then. Let's get to work" Talisa said and they started making the pancakes.

Talisa also made bacon, eggs, and sausages, while Daenerys got out the whipped cream, Nutella, syrup, and fruits from the fully stocked fridge.

20 minutes later, everything looked and smelled amazing! Daenerys was beyond proud of herself! She had helped put all this together.

"Morning babe, hey Short Stack" Robb greeted ruffling Daenerys' hair and kissing Talisa on the cheek.

"Great, we're back to that nickname again," Daenerys groaned.

"You look like a midget without your heels," Rob laughed, "So aye, Short Stack is back,"

Soon after, everyone woke up and was devouring the breakfast Daenerys had helped make.

"Either that was really, really good, or I was very, very hungry," Arya said after her third plate of pancakes.

"Okay, everyone. Today's schedule is simple, we'll be spending the whole day mountain hiking and then there's a sushi place I saw yesterday. We can have dinner there" Talisa said making Arya groan. "What?"

"Hiking? Really, Talisa? How predictable!" She quipped.

"We're in Dragonstone; of course we'll go mountain hiking! This is why we came here!" Talisa said raising her voice.

"Well, I'm not really up for hiking in the hot sun, so I'll pass," Arya said.

"Yeah, sorry Talisa. Me too" Tyene hesitated. "I think I’ll just work on my tan on the private beach,"

"We won't be joining you either; I want us to make use of the Jacuzzi. Make up for the lack of action last night" Margaery said making Robb fake barf.

"Okay," Talisa sighed, "Does anyone want to go hiking with me?"

"I'll go," Daenerys offered, smiling at Talisa. She hated the sad look on Talisa's face and she had never gone hiking before, maybe it would be fun.

"And you Jon?" Talisa asked Jon using her puppy dog eyes.

Please say no, please say no, pleases say- 

"He's coming with" Robb answered for Jon. He wasn't suffering in the hot sun alone.

"I am?" Jon asked Robb. They then engaged in a mini staring contest, as if communicating telepathically. Robb apparently won that contest because Jon then rolled his eyes, and let out a deep breath, "Guess I am,"

Great, Daenerys wanted to groan.

"Yay!" Talisa squealed clapping her hands, "We leave in an hour so get ready!"

An hour later they were downstairs all ready to go.

"It's not too late to change your minds. Hiking is not all that" Arya said eating some of the jelly beans Talisa and Daenerys had stocked yesterday.

"Have fun, you guys!" Missandei called out.

"You know we will" Talisa smirked.

~~

"Hi, my name is Errol and I'll be your hiking instructor today," A tall guy said to the group when they got to the lodge. "Okay, does everyone have their safety kit, first aid kit, and bothy bags, with them, just in case of an emergency. We've been receiving mixed weather reports,"

Jon, Talisa, Robb, and Daenerys nodded.

"Excellent, we have 4 peaks before we get to the top but it's all easy stuff. I take it you've all done this before right?" Errol asked looking around the group.

"Actually, um I've never," Daenerys said raising her hand. The outdoors were never really her thing. But the mountains of Dragonstone were beautiful, and the island held many secrets that a newly adventurous Daenerys wanted to explore.

"Well then, today I'll only be focusing on you, Miss?" The instructor asked taking her hand and kissing it.

Daenerys resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Daenerys"

"Daenerys, wow what a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl." The instructor breathed caressing her hand, "Well Daenerys, today it's going to be just you and me-"

"Actually that won't be necessary," Jon said glaring at Errol.

"Excuse me?" Errol asked.

"I'm practically a pro at this. Just follow the trails right? You're not needed, you can go" He growled.

"But sir, that's not how it works-"

"We're the ones paying you, and I'm asking you to fucking leave. So go!" Jon demanded.

Errol shook his head in confusion and left.

"What the hell was that?" Daenerys snapped.

"That's our queue, you guys just follow the trail to the first peak, and we'll see you there," Talisa huffed while Robb stifled a laugh.

"What was that?" Daenerys repeated, not even facing or acknowledging Talisa and Robb.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jon grumbled.

"Stark!" Daenerys scolded.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you" He answered not meeting her eyes. "Like you're some piece of meat,"

"What? You're ridiculous! He was just doing his job-"

"Yeah, well I didn't like it" He snapped.

"There was no need to be jealous I-"

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, princess, let's go" Jon grunted following the biggest trail.

He was jealous, Daenerys was sure of it. And for some sordid reason, it made her smile. She put her Gucci sunglasses on and followed Jon up the mountain.

Two or so hours in, she really wished she had stayed at the manor and enjoyed the private beach. The sun was scorching hot, her body hurt, she had been bitten by 10 different bugs, she accidentally stepped on a snake and she swore they were walking around in circles.

"We've passed this tree four fucking times now! And there's no peak!"

Jon just ignored her and continued walking. Because of the heat, he had taken his shirt off and his perfectly sculpted back was distracting. Flashes of her dream played through her head before she clenched her jaw and sighed.

"Stark!"

Still, Jon ignored her. She shook her head and picked up a rock, flinging it at his back.

"What the hell woman!" Jon screamed finally turning.

With his naked chest now in her view Daenerys faltered before answering him, "We're lost! You opened your big mouth and got rid of the instructor and now we're fucking lost!"

"We're not lost!" Jon yelled back and also threw a rock at her.

"Oww, you idiot! That hurt!" She took off her sunglasses and picked up another rock to throw back at him but dropped it when she saw Jon had also picked up another rock, and his was much bigger. "You know what, I'll lead,"

"Fine then, be my guest!"

"And don't stare at my ass, Stark,"

"I wasn't planning to, Targaryen" He smirked, he totally was.

Within about twenty minutes, heavy clouds came over and the wind started to pick up. And by the time they eventually got to the first peak, dark clouds had formed covering all the sky above. 

"Think we should turn back?" Jon asked looking at the sky.

"Nah, we're good. I know how the weather works around here. It will be sunny again in a few minutes," Daenerys said, but she was thankful for the wind. She needed a bit of cooling off, "These boot prints mean Robb and Talisa have already been here, and they proceeded to the second peak without us,"

"Are you sure about the weather?" Jon asked doubtfully.

"It's not going to rain, Stark. Relax. And even if it does, a little rain never hurt anyone." They hadn't brought any rain gear so she really wished it wouldn't rain.

But it did.

As they made their way to the second peak, the skies had opened up and the rain pummeled on them hard. The ground up quickly got wet and boggy and it was starting to get very difficult to see where was reasonable to walk to be sure their footing was good. With the heavy raindrops, harsh winds began picking up making their eyes water heavily. And the temperature had dropped drastically.

"It's not going to rain, Stark! Relax Stark!" Jon shouted over the wind and loud rain. Putting his gear down, it was slowing him down anyway./p>

"You want to fight about this right now?" Daenerys shouted incredulously, also putting her gear down.

"We're going to fucking die, and it's your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who got jealous and sent away the instructor! Then led us in circles for two hours! This is all your fault!" Daenerys shouted, shivering hard.

"I should have fucking stayed indoors and maybe I wouldn't be stuck in a fucking storm with you!"

"Yeah well you're not fun company either- ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Daenerys couldn't finish her sentence as she slipped and Jon quickly caught her hand before she fell off a 15-feet cliff. He grabbed her and held her close to his chest.

Both too shaken by the near accident, they stayed quiet and remained in each other's arms.

"We have to look for shelter," Daenerys heard Jon say.

They didn't know how long they had stayed there; locked in each other's arms, as the winds shook the trees violently and the rain hit them cold and unforgivingly.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked, his voice softer.

Daenerys nodded and they finally detached as Jon led the way, his hand clasped firmly on hers. Their path was now steeper and because of the rain, very slippery. And despite the harsh weather conditions, they slowly made their way uphill, not wanting a repeat of what happened minutes ago.

"Stark," Daenerys shivered.

"What is it?"

"Look, there," Daenerys said pointing to a wooden sign, Jon had to squint because of the rain and his eyesight wasn't the best. "It's a guest cottage,"

Sure enough, as they got closer to the sign, the words, _Seaworths Delight, guest cottage,_ were written in cursive and had arrows leading into the forest.

"Come," Jon entreated as he followed the arrows.

Minutes later a tiny cottage came into view and the two almost cried in happiness. They ran as fast as they could to the small gate neglecting to read the small sign on it, _Married Couples Only._

They ran to the door and Jon knocked hard. He kept knocking till an elderly woman with a kind face opened the door.

"Oh, dear! Come in! Come in," She said ushering them in. "Davos! Get me fresh towels!"

"Hi," Jon shivered, "Thank you," And he looked around the tiny cottage.

"No problem dear, are you and your wife okay?" The woman asked.

Wife?

"We not-"

"We're okay, right _sweetie_?" Jon interrupted Daenerys and awkwardly put his arm around her.

"I'm Marya Seaworth, and who are you?" The woman smiled.

"Jon and Daenerys Stark" Jon answered and Daenerys elbowed him at the choice of surname. Marya didn't miss this and gave them a strange look. "She wanted to keep her maiden name, she's still getting used to Stark," 

An old man with white hair and a white beard come with huge, fluffy white towels and handed them to Jon and Daenerys.

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled at the old man.

"This is my husband Davos, honey this is Jon and Daenerys Stark. The storm caught them"

"Nice ta meet ya," Davos smiled, "Follow me ta the livin' room, we have a big fireplace to warm ya up,"

"Why the hell did you say we were married?" Daenerys whisper yelled when the Seaworths were out of earshot, "Are you crazy? Did the storm fuck you up?!"

"Look at that sign, and look at this place. Do you really think they would have let two unmarried strangers in?"

Daenerys looked around the cottage and sure enough, there were at least 4 _Married Couples Only_ signs she could see. And there were several bible verses about marriage and everything was in twos.

Oh.

"But there's a storm out, I'm sure they would have made an exception"

"Aye well, I wasn't willing to take that risk,"

"Of course you weren't," Daenerys spat at him.

"Is everything okay there dears?" Marya asked seeing they weren't behind her as she thought they were.

"Fine, good. Amazing. I just want to thank you again for allowing me and my um, wife, in,"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll have Davos prepare you two a room and in the meantime, come get warm by the fire,"

They walked into another room and both ran to the couch that was closest to the fire, and it happened to be a one seater but they both squeezed in it anyway. And Daenerys saw Marya smile again as she probably thought they just wanted to sit next to each other.

"How long have you two been married?" She asked, sitting across from them.

"5 months,"

"2 years,"

They both said.

"Um, 2 years,"

"5 months,"

Marya looked at them in confusion and Daenerys pinched Jon's stomach.

"We eloped 2 years ago but only had a huge wedding with our family and friends just 5 months ago," Daenerys said sweetly. "Right, sweet pea,"

"Right honey," Jon played along, "I mean look at this face, if it were up to me, I'd marry her every day,"

Oh, R'hllor take me now, Daenerys wanted to roll her eyes.

"You two are the sweetest, would you like some hot chocolate? I know you city folks make it with water, but here in the mountains, we make it with milk. And call it hot cocoa,"

"Yes, we'd love some," Daenerys smiled and instantly dropped her smile when Marya was out of view. "The second the storm ends this charade is over and we're leaving!" She whispered turning to Jon.

"Okay wifey," Jon teased.

"Jon, I swear-"

"Here you go dears" Marya re-entered the room and handed them hot cups of cocoa. "Davos is done with your room. After the hot cocoa, you two can finally get out of those cold, wet clothes and relax. Dinner is in a few hours so you two have enough time to rest. Oh, and due to the storm our electricity went out so the shower will probably have enough hot water for 15 minutes, so you can shower together. But that shouldn't be a problem, right? I know how you young married couples are-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Seaworth," Jon laughed and turned to his 'wife' who was choking from Marya's words. "Are you okay, chocolate muffin?"

Daenerys could see the smirk behind his fake concern, "I'm fine pumpkin,"

After listening to Marya talk about her 7 sons and finishing their hot cocoa, Davos finally took them upstairs to the room they'd be sharing.

It wasn't much. But Daenerys was thankful for shelter and warmth.

"The backup generator should be up and running in 2 hours, so, for now, you can use the candles," Davos smiled, "And I hear they add romantic ambience," He winked.

Please, I beg, R'hllor take me now!

"Thank you Davos, and do you have a first aid kit? My sugar plum here has a couple of scratches I want to look at," Jon asked Davos.

Daenerys had been so distracted by everything she forgot her small bruises and scratches from her near fall and from the branches due to the violent winds. And she was surprised it was Jon who remembered and was concerned.

"We do, be right back," Davos said.

"Oh and Mr.Davos, do you have a phone we can use? I'm sure our friends are worried," Daenerys asked.

"I doubt you'll get any signal in this weather, but I'll bring it,"

"Thank you Davos," Jon smiled and the old man walked out of the room leaving the 'married couple' alone in their room.

"So-" Jon started, removing the now damp towel from his back, "7 minutes each in the shower? Or the whole 15 together?"

"Don't be daft Stark, 7 minutes each. And I go first,"

"Why do you have to go first?"

"Women first, Stark. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"It's not the 1800s, princess," Jon said plainly. "Now move" He added unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?" Daenerys shrieked.

"Getting ready to shower," Jon smirked and now he was only in boxers.

"You're mad if you think I'll let you shower first," Daenerys challenged also stripping out of her clothes.

Both were momentarily distracted by the half nakedness of the other before fighting their way to the bathroom. A lot of pushing and shoving was involved.

"Just let me shower first dammit!" Daenerys screamed as Jon easily picked her up and she struggled in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting," They heard before Jon immediately dropped Daenerys on the floor.

"Oww," She winched in pain.

"Shit," Jon swore before helping Daenerys up and hiding her behind his body to block her naked body from Davos. "We were just-"

"No need ta explain, son. I know what ya were doing," Davos smirked, "Here's the first aid kit and the phone. But as I said, no signal."

"Thank you, Davos," Jon said taking the phone and the first aid kit.

"Well, I'll be leavin' ya now. Dinner in 4 hours and um enjoy"

After Davos left, Daenerys sprinted to the bathroom and locked it.

"Haha," She said through the door.

"Fuck! Open the damn door right now Targaryen!" Jon banged his fist on the door. But stopped after he heard the water running.

Inside the bathroom, Daenerys happily hummed as the hot water cascaded down her naked body. It felt like heaven, if only Jon would stop banging the door yelling for her to come out, she'd enjoy it more.

"Targaryen, dammit! It's been 10 minutes! Get the hell out!"

Had it really been more than 10 minutes? It felt like just one.

"Hold your balls, Stark. I'm almost done,"

And 5 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, and an unapologetic smile on her face. She heard Jon mutter swear words before pushing her out of the way.

"FUCKING TARGARYEN!!" She heard Jon scream from the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh. Served him right.

5 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, shivering, and had two towels around his body. 

"Marya gave us some warm clothes," Daenerys said. Jon ignored her, removed the towels and quickly got under the covers causing Daenerys to shriek.

"What now, princess?" Jon groaned.

"You're naked!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before," The jerk smirked.

"And nothing I wanted to see again" _Lie_ "Get out and get dressed!"

"I'm fucking cold!"

"So go get dressed!" Daenerys yelled shoving him off the bed, hard.

"Fucking bloody woman!" Jon groaned in pain and got up. His back to Daenerys afforded her the view of his glorious back and she couldn't help but stare at his ass.

"Don't stare at my ass Targaryen,"

Daenerys could hear the smirk in his voice. She looked away, her cheeks heated, and clicked her tongue.

"Don't flatter yourself, Stark"

\--

"Oh, Daenerys, Jon. Come and meet our other guests," Marya smiled when she saw the pair walk down the stairs.

They looked much better after their short rest. Short because they spent half the time arguing about who slept under both the blankets and the cover and who only got one blanket and the cover. But after they got too tired of fighting, which was rare, and they were too cold, they both decided to get under the blankets and made a pillow wall between them. But when Daenerys woke up, the pillows were on the floor and her back was pressed firmly against Jon, and he had his arms around her. Before she could enjoy their accidental spooning too much, she quickly untangled her body from his strong arms. He groaned in his sleep and settled for her pillow.

When he woke up minutes later, he looked confused as to why he was hugging a pillow and Daenerys gave him a disgusted look.

"What?"

"You snore" Was all she said. Out of all the reactions she expected, him laughing non-stop for 5 minutes straight was not what she expected.

After he recovered, Daenerys called him a madman and they walked out of the room, ready for dinner.

They both smiled at Marya and when they got to the dining room, Daenerys stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who the other guests were.

Oh dear gods no! As if that day couldn't get any worse! 

"Dany? Daenerys Targaryen is that really you?"

Doreah Lys. Daenerys' high school arch-rival slash frenemy. Whatever Daenerys had, Doreah always made sure to get better. The two girls had competed in everything throughout high school and when Doreah couldn't get a better boyfriend than, Hizdahr, Daenerys' boyfrend at the time; Doreah went behind Daenerys' back and started sleeping with him.

And now she was standing in front Daenerys, with the very man who had cheated on Daenerys, next to her.

"Did you get a nose job?" Doreah asked smirking, "It looks really good"

Daenerys wanted to claw the woman's eyes out but just smiled instead.

"Oh, I ran into Jhiqui the other day, urg poor thing. She's single and she looks miserable. She tried to sell me that whole _I'm a happily single and independent woman and too busy for a man_ but we all know that's just a lie working woman tell to make themselves look less pathetic. It's sad really" Doreah said, not looking sad at all. "So what about you?"

"Me? I'm married," Daenerys said grabbing Jon and putting her arms around him.

Jon, who looked taken aback for a second, smiled and offered his hand to Doreah, "Hi, I'm Jon Stark. The husband,"

"Wow Daenerys, you snatched yourself a looker," Doreah said taking Jon's hand holding on to it slightly longer than necessary. "I'm Doreah and this is my husband, Hizdahr. He's the best closer in eastern Westeros. He's even won the Mayor's honour." She bragged. "What do you do Jon?"

"He's a writer," Daenerys answered, "3 books, all best selling and featured on The King's Landing Times best sellers for 67 weeks. He was even in the running for a Pulitzer" Daenerys smirked.

"Wait- the Jon Stark? Author of For Rose, Forever Ago?" Doreah asked, "I love that book! Such a great love story, Rose, and Chris were soulmates!"

Daenerys' smirk faltered. She felt a pang of sadness shoot through her heart but immediately hid it because she knew Doreah. The woman could smell weakness from a mile away.

"But I read he wrote it about his ex. I have to say Dany, you're a better woman than me. I'd be mad jealous of that ex. Has he written a book about you?"

"Well, um"

"Several actually, but I figured they were too private to share with the rest of the world. But with my beautiful, amazing wife's permission, maybe I'll publish one of them in the future." Jon smiled. Daenerys saw it was forced. But was thankful for his lie nonetheless. "They're some of my best work"

"Better than For, Rose?" Doreah asked as they sat on the round table.

"Much better. My wife is really just so amazing and she inspires me so much, she's the Fanny Brawne to my John Keats." Jon laughed and kissed Daenerys' cheek.

"Sorry for the slight delay dears, but I'm glad you all got to know each other better," Marya said and began dishing out for everyone.

"Your friend seems nice," Jon whispered sarcastically in Daenerys' ear making it look like he was kissing her hair.

"She's an annoying bitch. If she was a redhead, she'd be your type," Daenerys whispered back, wearing a smirk.

"You two are so adorable. You remind me of Davos and myself when we were your age," Marya smiled at Jon and Daenerys, looking like a proud grandmother.

"Hizdahr and I were in Tahiti to renew our wedding vows just a month ago. It was so romantic. He wrote his own vows and made me fall in love with him all over again," Doreah said, shifting the attention back to her. "Recite them, love!"

Hizdahr who was enjoying his lasagna, looked annoyed before clearing his throat, "XO, XO. My love for you is XO, XO. About you smile, that I would walk a mile for. About you personality, that makes me see the best in me. One glance, one dance. Because together we can achieve bal-ance." He finished.

Doreah clapped her hands and Marya clapped with. Davos looked at Hizdahr like he was growing another head from the side of his neck and Daenerys had to grab Jon's hand and practically crush his bones to stop herself from laughing. Next to her, Jon coughed and gulped down his coffee to hide his laugh.

"That was very, creative, Hizdahr." Marya smiled politely. "Thank you,"

For the next few minutes, Doreah went on about her 'oh so perfect' life and her perfect kids and their perfect cat. Daenerys was smiling but her brain was playing this scene where she throws the lemon pie Marya had made for dessert in Doreah's face. When she felt Jon nudge her she turned to him and he cleared his throat;

"Marya was just asking how we met and fell in love, honey boo"

"Oh," Daenerys smiled, "Sorry I just got lost in Doreah's fascinating stories."

"Do you want me to tell the story? Or-"

"I'll tell it." Daenerys said and faced Marya, "It was magical. I knew from the get-go he was the one for me. He was such a handsome, smart and amazing man. I'm really so lucky,"

"Oh, cupcake. That's not how it happened." Jon smirked.

"What are you doing?" Daenerys asked through gritted teeth.

"We met in business school, and this one right here hated me" Jon started making Davos laugh. "And I wasn't her biggest fan either. She once stabbed me with a pen"

What the hell was he doing? Daenerys was starting to panic before Marya's soft laugh merged with Davos' bray one. Even Hizdahr was smiling as Jon continued the story.

"What had you done to deserve that?"

"I made a harmless joke" Jon laughed.

"You said I looked like Dolores Umbridge," Daenerys said.

"You were wearing pink head to toe! The resemblance was uncanny." He laughed, "But what she didn't know, was that I found the whole look sexy," Jon said softly, addressing everyone yet his eyes bore into Daenerys'.

She swallowed and cleared her throat looking back at everyone. Marya hid a small smirk and Davos wasn't hiding his.

"See, my wife is a force, one I wasn't ready for. She's smart, driven, creative, unapologetic about who she is, but don't let her fool you; she has the gentlest heart. She's an enigma. And I'm only a man, so I couldn't help but fall helplessly for her." When Jon finished he realized the room had gone completely silent. He couldn't read the expression on Daenerys' face, but everyone else's was pretty clear. "Even her unhealthy obsession with Audrey Hepburn movies and her dislike of my plaid shirts couldn't put me off her. Stubborn as a bull as well, and fights me on everything, this one" Jon joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"And here I thought you only liked me for my good looks,"

"What? Pshhh, I didn't even notice. Your eyes? What colour is that, even? And your long, silky hair? I didn't that notice either. And I definitely didn't notice your cute ass-"

"Jon!"

"Sorry, Marya" Jon laughed, "No more foul language at the dinner table, I promise."

As Davos shared a funny story about his fishing adventures, Daenerys was thinking about everything Jon had said. He looked so sincere and something about the way he looked at her told her there might have been some truth to what he was saying. But Daenerys wasn't ready for what that meant. She had shoved all those hopes and feelings so deep in her heart and excepted nothing would ever come of them. Now this.

She was suffocating and felt her eyes getting teary, and the young woman cursed her body for betraying her yet again.

"Daenerys, sweetie, would you like to help me with the dishes." Marya smiled warmly, as if understanding Daenerys' emotional turmoil.

"Yeah," She said too quickly and got up. Without facing Jon, she took his plates and Doreah's and followed Marya to the kitchen.

"Are you okay dear?" Marya asked opening the faucet.

"I'm fine, just allergies" Daenerys lied, "Do you guys have any cats around?"

"There's one that shows up every few days. Davos spoils it, he must have let it in the house," Daenerys had a feeling Marya was lying but she appreciated it.

"Your husband is a very amazing man. That man is truly in love with you. And the way you also look at him; it's like in those movies" Marya laughed. "My husband was a bit skeptical at first, thinking you two were just tricking us, but when he walked in on you two- you know-" She winked and it was the most embarrassing thing Daenerys had ever experienced.

“No, we weren’t-”

“Oh, no need to explain dear, I know how hot the blood runs when you’re young and in love. And for a second there in the dining room I thought he was going to throw you on top of the table and have his way with you,” The woman blushed. “I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable dear-“

“No, no. It’s fine. Really, and I never thanked you and your husband for letting us stay here. Thank you,” Daenerys smiled.

“It’s a pleasure dear,” Marya said and took the younger woman in for a hug. “It’s been such a long day, can’t wait to finally get under my covers,”

“You can go, Marya. I’ll finish up,” Daenerys suggested. She also needed a few minutes to herself to really think about everything that had happened that day. 

“Are you sure, dear?”

“Of course, you’ve already done so much. Go, go rest,”

“Thank you, and don’t worry I’ll get your husband to come help you,”

Marya left before Daenerys could object. She sighed and went back to drying the dishes. Moments later, Jon and Marya entered laughing and Marya’s cheeks had reddened. 

“You two have yourself a great night, okay?”

“Thank you, and you too Marya,” Jon replied. Marya left the kitchen and Jon turned to Daenerys, “So, what do you need me to do, Mrs. Stark?” He saw Daenerys’ face morph into a grimace and he sighed, “Does it really revolt you that much?”

His disappointment was evident in his face and voice.

“It’s not that, it’s just- if I were ever drunk enough to marry you, or if I hit my head and suddenly liked you, or if there was a zombie apocalypse and the only way I would survive is by marrying you, or-“

“Okay, I get it”

“What I’m saying is; I’d hyphenate it. I wouldn’t drop the Targaryen.” Daenerys said, “Daenerys Targaryen-Stark”

“I like it,” Jon grinned,

So do I.

“That’s too bad, I don’t ever get drunk, nor do I believe in zombies or all that fantasy crap,” Daenerys said, “The cups go in that cupboard and the plates go underneath the sink,”

Jon nodded and began packing the dishes. A few minutes later, he stopped and looked at Daenerys.

“What?” Daenerys asked.

“How hard would you have to hit your head exactly?” He smirked.

Daenerys looked confused for a moment before rolling her eyes and laughing, “Never gonna happen Stark, I’m way out of your league. And you wouldn’t be able to handle me, I’d destroy you.”

“I think you’re just afraid, that’s why you kept avoiding me after that night. And that’s why you fight me on everything under the sun, you’re afraid of what you feel for me, so you keep pushing me away”

“And I think the storm undid a few screws in your head, Stark.” Daenerys shot back; she let out a deep breath and shook her head, “It doesn’t even matter. We would never work. And I don’t think the world is ready for a Jon/Daenerys relationship.” _I’m not ready for a Jon/Daenerys relationship._ “We’re better off just as Jon and Daenerys. Individual entities. Just two nouns separated by a conjunction,” 

Jon smirked, “Or a comma. If we happened to be mentioned in a list.” He put the plates he was holding on the table and moved closer to Daenerys. 

Daenerys kept moving backwards till she hit the counter, “And besides our friends, we have absolutely nothing in common. We’re complete opposites,”

“And as you said, the kind who don’t attract,” Jon’s smirk got wider. His face was now inches from Daenerys’ and he used his tongue to wet his lips, while his eyes were on hers

“Most definitely not,” Daenerys swallowed. Jon lean in and she closed her eyes as she felt the static electricity from their lips.

“Oh, shoot-“

And the two quickly jumped off each other. Davos stood at the door with a smirk on his old face;

“Marya did warn me,” He laughed.

“We weren’t-“

“We were just-“

“No need ta explain. I’ll just take my pie 'en leave”

Davos walked to the fridge and took the container with the lemon pie and smiled at Jon and Daenerys, who were still flushed and refused to look at each other. 

“I best be off then, have a good night,” He said and left.

“Goodnight Davos,” 

Still unable to face each other, Daenerys packed away the last of the cups and dishes and began playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Daenerys-“

“Don’t,” She said weakly, “Please,”

“It’s fine, I’ll wait for you.” Jon said with a small smile, “But, Daenerys, I’m not going to wait forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a lot happened. And there were so many movie and show references (gossip girl, bad teacher, about 567 romcoms), lol. And some things had to be rushed a bit because you know- only 4 chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey what's up it's been a while" *in Zayn's beautiful voice. 
> 
> Yes, I know- I hate me too. I didn't even realize how much time had passed since I last updated this. Like 4 whole months 😩😩 I really am so sorry, adulting is really hard! And it just came at me unexpectedly. 
> 
> Anyway, I initially had this chapter much longer but then decided to go a different route with this story so I cut the second half out and changed the number of chapters. So it's now 5 chapters instead of 4. This is the shortest chapter left, the next two are much longer and more eventful. But this chapter was needed. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it, and it isn't edited so apologies for any mistakes- English is not my home language.

"Oww" Daenerys winced.

Jon rolled his eyes at this, "Maybe if you sat fucking still, this wouldn't hurt as much."

"Have you ever even done this before?"

"My mother is a nurse, Targaryen. And it's not like I'm giving you stitches or cutting you open for an operation. I'm just cleaning your bruises."

This time it was Daenerys who rolled her eyes. "Well it hurts. So, you're bad at it,"

"Or you’re just a baby," Jon shot back.

It was later that night and Jon was cleaning and disinfecting Daenerys' bruises. She had tried doing it herself earlier in the five minutes Jon was in the shower, but according to Jon, _She did it all wrong,_. And before Daenerys could object, he got the first aid kit out and started doing it himself.

"Thank you," She whispered when he finally finished.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch it,"

"I said thank you," Daenerys said louder, making Jon smile.

"You're welcome, sugar scones" Jon said and kissed her nose.

"Stop," Daenerys groaned pushing him away, even though she did it halfheartedly.

"You have a boo boo, I'm just kissing the pain away,"

"Urg, you're annoying" Daenerys said but a small smile played on her lips.

She stood up and walked to the window across the bed. The curtains were half drawn, and she could see the storm was still in full force. Loud thunder rumbled, and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight sky into two and pointed flashes of pure light cast a glow against the shaded background. Daenerys involuntary shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She had never been fond of thunder and thunderstorms, even though her middle name was ‘Stormborn’ and her mother loved reminding her how she was born in the middle of one of the worst storms in Dragonstone.

"I think the storm is getting worse," She said softly but Jon caught it.

"Last time you gave a weather analysis, the very opposite happened, so I don't really trust you, apple tart," Jon replied with a smile, "Now come to bed. I need some body heat."

"You think Robb and Talisa are okay?" She asked, turning to him and ignoring his last statements.

"They should be, if they're not at the house, then they must have found shelter at the hiking cabin." Jon replied, "They're fine, relax."

"I won't be able to sleep" Daenerys sighed, "I already slept earlier, my body isn't tired"

Jon wanted to make an inappropriate joke about how she could tire herself out, but instead faked a yawn and got under the heavy covers. He didn't want to push things past their normal teasing, especially after their conversation in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm tired, so goodnight wifey"

Daenerys groaned but finally joined him in the bed. Putting as much distance between them as possible without falling off the bed.

After half an hour of sighing, tossing and turning, she finally gave up and poked Jon’s chest. 

“I can’t sleep,” She pouted, and he made no indication of hearing her. “Jon!” She dragged the ‘n’, “I know you’re still awake, your breathing is uneven.”

“Gods, Targaryen” Jon groaned, “What?”

"Let's play a game" She said.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm tired and I'm going to bed? Because I'm really tired and would like to sleep. And stop tossing and turning,"

"The game is called 'Answer or strip' we used to play it all the time freshman year, while you slaved away in the library" Daenerys continued. It was a lie, she just made the game up on the spot. But she needed to sleep, and she hoped this game would tire her out, or at least bore her and she'd fall asleep. 

But she should have known better.

"Okay, Targaryen, I hear myself talking, so how come you don't?" Jon groaned.

"If I'm unable to sleep, I won't let you sleep either, so just do this one thing for me?" She sighed, a small _please_ hanging at the end of the question.

"Fine," He gave in. "I'll play your dumb game. So, let me guess, we ask each other dumb, personal questions and if I don't answer I strip?"

"Bingo!" Daenerys replied sarcastically. "But since we're not freshmen anymore, no dumb personal questions- just regular boring ones. And you, dear husband, can go first"

"Yippy, alright, my question is: can I sleep?"

Daenerys gave him a hard glare, but he just chuckled and sat up.

"Okay, okay, don’t stare my head off, woman.” Jon laughed, “So, how's work?"

Safe. Thoughtful and not personal.

"Good, I just added one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies to my portfolio, their share price is double that of the market price and..." Daenerys went on to talk about her impressive portfolio, her hardheaded clients and how she was looking forward to the next quarter to increase her margins. She didn't know how long she babbled on about work, but when she turned to face Jon, there was a genuine smile on his face and it became a smirk when she stopped talking. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jon shook his head, "Just, seeing and hearing someone from corporate talk about their job with so much passion is refreshing. Everyone I know who works in an office hates their job and are miserable. But you- you just spent the last 20 minutes talking about how much you enjoy your job. And how you miss it. It's—it’s refreshing"

Daenerys wasn't expecting that, her face suddenly felt hot and she smiled.

"I do love my job. And not to blow my own horn- but I'm great at it. I've wanted to do this since I was old enough to understand what it was. I'm sure you feel the same about your writing,"

Jon gave a small smile and shook his head, "I didn't even know I wanted to be a writer till after I got my business degree. I went to business school and worked my arse off for 4 years, thinking working in corporate was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. My father and uncles were businessmen, Robb was also getting his business degree. It made sense for me to do the same. And I wanted a steady income, so I could better take care of my mother"

"Then you started working, and you hated it?”

"I did. A lot. I wasn't meant for the cutthroat world. I'm too much of a softie" He joked. "That was your question, so it’s my turn to ask. How are your cats?” A smirk plastered on his face, “You had 3 right? Balerion, Rhaegion and Viserion or was it Baleral, Rhaegal and Viseral?”

Daenerys’ eyes widened before she groaned and closed her eyes, “I swear I fucking hate you, Stark”

Jon tried to suppress a laugh but failed. It sputtered like an old water faucet despite Daenerys giving him a dirty look. 

“And it was Balerion, Rhaegal and Viserion” She added, but this only fueled Jon’s laughter.

After the night they slept together, Daenerys woke up the next morning and to avoid talking about what had happened, she said she had to leave and go feed her cats; Balerion, Rhaegal and Viserion. Except she didn’t have any cats, and they both knew it. Jon hadn’t said anything at the time, and Daenerys had really thought she had gotten away with it. She should have known better, this was Jon Stark, and the bastard really did know everything.

“Anyway, my turn. This new book you’re writing that supposed to be your best work, what’s it about?” She watched as Jon collected himself before clearing his throat and giving a shy smile.

“It’s a love letter to my daughter,” He answered simply.

“Your daughter?” Daenerys swallowed. _What daughter?_ A wave of an unknown emotion turned her blood cold and she stuttered; “You- you don’t have a-a daughter”

“My future daughter, princess” Jon rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever, “It’s basically a better and a written version of How I Met Your Mother.”

Oh. Relief washed over her.

“So, like ‘The Love Affairs of Nathaniel P’ by Adelle Waldman?” Daenerys smiled. It was one of her favourite reads.

“Well I hope I’m not as blind as Nate when it comes to love, but something like that. It’s basically me telling my future daughter how much I love her, telling her about her mother, how we met and the crazy ups and downs we had, telling her about her crazy aunts and uncles, and giving her advice the best way I can.”

“You speak as if you already know who her mother will be,”

“Well dear wife, studies show- there’s an 82% chance that if you’re 16 years or older, you’ve already met the person you’ll spend the rest of your life with. So, the chances are in my favour” He smiled shyly.

Daenerys shook her head and looked at Jon like she was seeing him for the first time; really seeing him. “Only you, Jon Stark, only you”

Jon didn’t know if that was a compliment or not- but with the way Daenerys was looking at him; he couldn't help but smile and she smiled brighter in return.

“My turn, Targaryen, junior year. You walked into ECON370 with a huge smile on your face, sat next to me and even let me use your million different coloured pens. Were you high?"

Daenerys laughed hard at this, her eyes disappeared and she threw her head back. And Jon couldn’t help but laugh with.

"I was nice to you, and you thought I was high?"

"You told me an anti-joke, and said my hair was pretty. I was so confused, normally you just glared at me and scoffed at everything I said. And that day I think you even agreed with me"

Daenerys remembered that day, even though she didn't remember the details Jon was giving.

And yes, she had been high.

"Your hair is pretty," She said softly. "Why do you have it tied up?"

"You didn't answer my question, milk tart. Were you high?"

Daenerys rolled her eyes, "Yes Jon, I was high. But- it was an accident,"

"How do you get high by accident?" 

"I believe it's my turn to ask the question, dear husband. Why don’t you think For Rose is your best work? And how is it not a love story?”

“That’s two questions, my lemon pie” Jon smiled, and Daenerys rolled her eyes. She thought about which question she wanted answered more and sighed.

“Fine, why don’t you think it’s your best work?” She asked and turned to him, they were now face to face on the bed, only separated by the pillow she was hugging. She saw him grimace before answering the question.

“It’s--- it’s complicated. My first work, Numbers, was all fiction, just a couple of short stories I wrote, and it didn’t really require much heart, but it was still honest. Cruel World was different, it was from the heart, it was raw- but it was also honest, painfully so. For Rose--- not so much.”

“You don’t think it was honest?” Daenerys asked softly, “You mean the characters weren’t an honest representation of their real life counter selves? Because yes, I agree, your ex is not that likable in person”

Jon laughed and shook his head, “Not just the characters, my feelings when I wrote it weren’t honest.” And that was all Jon would say on the matter, he wasn’t ready to admit the rest. Especially, not to Daenerys. He knew he was being a coward, but he also knew Daenerys wasn’t ready to hear it. And he didn’t want to scare her away- more than he already had anyway.

“You’re going to have to say more than that, Stark. You’re a writer for god’s sake, use your words”

“That’s all you’re going to get from me, princess. You’ll just have to buy my memoir- when I’m long gone, to read all about the controversial and dirty truths about For Rose,” He half- joked. He could feel she wasn’t done on the topic and he really didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “My turn to ask the question, so how did you accidentally get high?”

“You didn’t even give me a proper answer!” Daenerys exclaimed.

“Fine, I’ll take my sweater off and die from the cold. Would that make you happy?” 

“Actually, it would, take it off” Daenerys smiled.

“You’re a cruel, cruel woman Daenerys Targaryen,” Jon said as he removed his sweater and quickly got under the covers. “So, for the hundredth and sixty sixth time, and before I die of hypothermia, how does one get high on accident?”

Daenerys’ face flushed, and she looked at the ceiling, “I’m going to need alcohol for this. Think Davos and Marya would notice if one of their bottles of wine went missing?”

“Erm, yes?”

“Well, I’m still getting a bottle,” Daenerys got up and walked to the door. And maybe the alcohol would help her sleep.

“Ahh, my wife the outlaw” Jon joked.

“Shut up,” Daenerys said as she gently closed the door behind her. She tiptoed down the stairs and checked the coast before dashing across the dining room and into the kitchen. It was darker than the rest of the house, and she had to squint to make out the layout of the room. The fridge was humming softly, thanks to the generator, and she knew the wine was kept in the cupboard adjacent to the fridge. 

After taking a bottle of what she hoped was white wine, she closed the cupboard making sure not to make a noise and tiptoed back to the room she was sharing with Jon.

“Well that was fast,” Jon laughed.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and opened the bottle; “Fuck!” She swore when she realized she didn’t bring any glasses to drink from. She sighed and got in the bed, taking a generous gulp of the wine. It burned her throat, but she welcomed the feeling. And being the lightweight that she was, she could already feel its effect. 

“What a sight, the Daenerys Targaryen drinking cheap wine from the bottle,” 

Daenerys brought the bottle to her mouth again, and took another generous gulp. “Anyway, Talisa and I were coming from a woman’s entrepreneurship seminar when we tried to be nice, supportive students and bought these muffins from the rowing team. They were fundraising for some trip to Lys, I don’t remember. Turns out, the chocolate muffins we bought were actually space muffins, baked with weed” She finished, her face feeling warm.

“You’re fucking kidding me Targaryen,” Jon said in disbelief.

“What?” Daenerys asked, turning her body to him once more. “I swear, we didn’t know they were space muffins!”

“You bought muffins from the rowing team and you didn’t know they were space muffins? How? The rowing team smoked weed behind the football bleachers every single day. That’s all they were known for! Their team captain was Jojen Weed! The biggest weed dealer on campus. Gods, Daenerys, how did you not know that? Dude’s name was literally Jojen _Weed_ ”

“Excuse you, his name was Jojen _Reed_ not Weed. And I didn’t know he sold weed, I never used to buy my weed on campus. Too risky”

“Oh, buying weed from a student on campus is risky but attending class while high isn’t? Only you, Daenerys Targaryen, only you” Jon chuckled, shaking the bed slightly.

“Oh, shut up. I was high” Daenerys giggled. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between the two before Daenerys decide to ask her next question.

“How’s your mother?”

Daenerys had first met Ashara Dayne at her and Jon’s graduation, they had been introduced by Elia, her brother’s wife. The two women had gotten on instantly and at the time, Daenerys didn’t know that the nice, beautiful lady she was talking to- was the mother of her nemesis. But even after she found out, she and Ashara still kept in touch and Daenerys really liked and admired the woman. Ashara had been through hell and back, but she still wore a beautiful smile on her face and had a positive outlook on life. She was a true role model. And Daenerys missed her.

“Good,” Jon smiled, a smile that Daenerys knew was reserved for a few special people. “She’s doing 12 years sober now” He added proudly. 

“That’s really amazing, Jon. You must be so proud of her,”

“I am,” Jon replied, the smile still not leaving his face. “You should call her you know. She misses you.”

Daenerys felt guilty after he said that. After she and Jon well, after they slept together and she began avoiding him, it also meant avoiding Ashara. She hated it, but she saw Jon every time she looked at Ashara, and it had all been too much for her. 

“This is her whenever she calls, _’Jon, my baby! How are you? Are you eating well? How’s Dany?_ ” Jon said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate his mother. 

“She does not sound like that,” Daenerys giggled. Actually giggled. It was the wine, it had to be the wine. There was no other reason she would be giggling in Jon’s presence. 

“Hmm, okay, is it more like this _‘Oh Jon, Dany is so amazing, she’s so perfect, she’s so beautiful and smart, oh how I love her’_ ” Jon tried again, this time forging a thick Dornish accent. 

“She doesn’t sound like that either,” Daenerys laughed, shaking her head. Jon was laughing with and when the laughter died down, the two held each other’s gaze. Empires could have been built and destroyed and they wouldn’t have noticed a thing. Jon’s eyes faltered as they dropped to Daenerys’ lips and he bit his own before clearing his throat. 

“Are you going to drink that whole bottle by yourself?” He asked.

“I don’t like sharing, especially sharing my wine”

“Not even with your amazing husband?”

“Not even with my amazing husband,” She smiled sweetly. “But I’m feeling generous so- here”

Jon took the bottle from her hand, brushing their fingers and smiled at her. He downed the wine and grimaced, it was too sweet. But that didn’t stop him from taking another sip.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes passing the bottle of wine between each other till it was empty.

“You know what’s propaganda? Falling in love-- it isn’t as easy as movies and literature makes it out to be. And love- well for me, it’s terrifying. Trusting your heart- your entire being with someone else is terrifying. I never loved Hidzhar, I only started dating him so the girls in my school would stop calling me an ice queen. But his betrayal still hurt. My relationship with Drogo was—” Daenerys stopped and sighed, “I knew it wasn’t love, the things he’d do and say to me, I knew better than to delude myself into thinking it was love. And Daario… I told myself I could love him, that he could also love me. And when I found out he’d been seeing other girls behind my back, I wasn’t hurt- just angry that he’d played me and wasted my time. Even when he pleaded with me to take him back and told me he loved me, I felt nothing- just annoyance. What to know what I did when I got home that night?”

“What?” Jon asked so softly it sounded like a whisper. 

“I put on my comfiest sweats, opened a bottle of wine, put on Jean-Michel Pilc on the speakers and cried. I wasn’t crying over Daario’s cheating ass, but over my failed love life, or over the lack of love in my life.”

“I’m sorry”

“There was someone I thought I was in love with, and it terrified me” Daenerys grinned, “I’m used to being in control, then suddenly I wasn’t even in control of my own heart. I hated it. And I hated him more for making me feel that way. I tried everything to get rid of the feelings and get control of my life again—but I was in too deep”

“What happened?” Jon asked, gently running his fingers through her hair. Somewhere in between the sharing of the wine, and the talking, the two found themselves in a different position. With Daenerys on Jon’s side and her head on his chest. 

_It was the wine,_ They both told themselves. _Definitely the wine._

“Nothing,” Daenerys sighed, “I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut when I’m drunk, so I told one of my friends at the time. We giggled like 12-year olds over it, and I made her promise not to tell anyone. A week later, I saw her sticking her tongue down his throat. And it sounds like a bad teen movie, I know-“ She sniffed, cleared her throat and sat up, “Where’s the damn bottle of wine?”

“We finished it, Daenerys” Jon said, also sitting up. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked noticing her glossy eyes. She was crying. 

“No!” Daenerys cried, “I really wanted the bottle of wine and now I can’t have it! It’s too late for me to have it!”

_What?_

“Hey, hey, don’t cry it’s okay” Jon took her into his arms, caressing her back, “I’ll get you a new bottle of wine, the sweet, expensive white wine you like so much”

“Would you stop talking about the damn wine!” Daenerys cried.

 _Okay…_ Jon thought.

“Do you want me to get you water?” He asked.

“No, drinking water after alcohol is a bad idea, I’m just going to have more liquid to throw up,”

“Okay, just tell me what you need me to do, Dany?” Jon didn’t know how to deal with this emotional and drunk Daenerys. She was always so well put together, seeing her like this was foreign to him. He honestly didn’t know what to do.

“Just- I deserve love right? And someone to-“ _hiccup_ ”- someone to love me?” She sniffed, detaching from Jon and looking him in the eye. 

“Of course you do, you’re amazing Dany. I know I sound like a bad romance movie- but any guy would be lucky to have you. And I promise you, one day you’re going to meet someone that loves you and treats you right.” Jon vowed. He took Daenerys into his arms again and they laid back into the bed. “And they’ll watch every Audrey Hepburn movie with you, take you to the Guggenheim Museum whenever you’re feeling down-“

“Or the Palais Garnier” Daenerys added softly, and Jon smiled down at her. “What?” She blinked.

“Nothing, I- I like the way you pronounce it.” _It sounds sexy._

“It’s the correct way to pronounce it,” Daenerys laughed. Record of her emotional breakdown just a few minutes ago long gone.

“I know it’s the correct way to pronounce it,” Jon laughed with, “Just like it’s ‘zebra’ like ‘Debra’ not ‘zeebra’ because you don’t say ‘Deebra’”

The pronunciation of ‘zebra’ was one of the lighter things Jon and Daenerys would fight passionately about during their freshman year in university. Honestly speaking, most of their arguments were of the smallest and dumbest things, but both were very stubborn and though both wouldn’t admit it- they enjoyed their little dance of who would get the last word and who was right. These arguments had always been a way to release some of the tension they had towards each other. 

“It’s ‘zee-bra!’” Daenerys exclaimed, slightly sitting up, “You don’t even have them in the North- you don’t get a say on how to pronounce their name,”

“According to basic English rules, my pumpkin pudding, we do. The word can be traced back to Latin _equiferus_ so if you want to remain true to the pronunciation of the oldest known form- it’s ‘zeh-bra’” Jon emphasized making Daenerys playfully roll her eyes.

“Add this to my dream guy checklist; ‘Must be able to pronounce zebra correctly.” She smiled.

“Noted,” Jon laughed.

“Thank you, Jon. Sorry I got all- all _that_ ” earlier”

“You mean all emotional, and crazy, and Real housewife-y and screaming like a banshee?” Jon joked.

“Oh, shut up” Daenerys laughed elbowing him. Her face turning a shade of pink.

“It’s alright. I’ve never really seen you like that. So beautifully human”

A moment of silence passed before Daenerys spoke again. “It’s probably the alcohol talking-“ _It wasn’t,_ ”And I’ll probably deny it when asked; but you’re an incredible guy Jon Stark. And if they’re willing to overlook the plaid addiction, and the worrisome dessert and sugar addiction, and of course your incorrect pronunciation of words- you’re going to make some woman really happy one day.”

Jon slowly lowered his face to her, looking down at her lips and then her eyes. They told him what he so desperately wanted to know- she wanted this too. So, before he could talk himself out of it, his lips were on hers. Her hands came up to his hair, freeing his curls from a hairband and his were on her waist and traveling lower. The kiss quickly went from soft and gentle to intense and passionate. Much like their infamous fights. 

Neither knew how much time had passed before they pulled away, panting loudly. They remained as close as they were when they were kissing, and Jon captured her lips once more. For a shorter, sweeter kiss. He could see a thousand questions were running through Daenerys’ mind and he smiled. 

“Don’t over think it, princess”

“I wasn’t I was just-“ She paused and this time she initiated the kiss. Pulling Jon’s bare chest on top of herself and opening her legs to accommodate him further. His hands explored her body and his lips moved down to her neck, nibbling and marking her as his. Daenerys didn’t remember the last time she felt this alive. Maybe last Valentine’s on his boat, but even that evaporated from her mind the second Jon moved his hips against hers. “Jon-“ She moaned out dragging the name.

“Fuck,” Jon groaned and bit his lower lip, “Dany- we have to stop.” He said, but made no effort to actually do so. 

“Yes, stop um we-we need to stop” Daenerys moaned, grinding her hips against Jon and her nails ran down his bare back. When she suggested the game of ‘Answer or Strip’ she did not expect her night would turn out like this.

But again, she should have known better.

Jon showed more restraint of the two and finally got off Daenerys. Which wasn’t very easy to do. His entire body was against the move, but it had to be done. He had forgotten how soft her lips were. How easily his hands seemed to travel up and down her body as if they had done so a thousand times before. How easily her body fit against his, it was like her body was made for his. Like she was made for him.

“We should get some sleep” Daenerys said. Still trying to catch her breath.

“Aye, we should” Jon agreed, his accent thicker than normal.

“Can I?” Daenerys asked, looking at Jon through her thick lashes hoping she wasn’t being too presumptuous.

“Of course,” Jon smiled and opened his arms. Daenerys slid into his arms and snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around him, and sleep welcomed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I love this dynamic between jon and Dany. Next chapter we dive into Dany's head and things get even hotter between our two stubborn characters 
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
